


Z End

by deanmon_boyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Depressed Sam Winchester, Derogatory Language, Dirty Jokes, Drinking to Cope, Dystopia, Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shooting Guns, Sibling Incest, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival Horror, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon_boyo/pseuds/deanmon_boyo
Summary: When the gates of the underworld break open and a extremely deadly virus spreads throughout the United States of America, turning all exposed and infected into brain-eating, flesh gnawing zombies, Team Free Will rides it out in the safety of the bunker only to be left stranded and fighting for their survival. Dean has feelings for Sam and Sam has feelings for Dean, neither confessed, neither going to confess but desperate times means no secrets; you know what no secrets means....Disaster strikes which leads to Dean being bitten....Dive into this violent story of love and blood to see what happens...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say this now, if you can't take heavy swearing, violence, blood, gory imagery, or just feels... DON'T RESD THIS. This is a fairly violent fanfiction! May not seem like it but trust me, it is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! -Sam, the author.

It's been months since the small town of Lebanon, Kansas was infected with a strange, peculiar, bizarre, and severely fatal virus that assailed and infected it's host's vulnerable, defenseless brain; bringing up what survivors of this virus call _"the departed" or walkers if you would prefer that --_ once simple, everyday working class civilians with diurnal lives and jobs as well as families turned into vile creatures with a hankering for human flesh and blood-- into reality and becoming one hell of an enemy to those who weren't infected.

The bastards overran every city in the USA... well almost every city, very few were still standing due to civilian evacuation and the fact all who evacuated were either turned outside the city/town and killed out there by those who turned. The major cities like Washington D.C, Charlotte, Austin, Dallas, and many others with larger populations though? Goners and severely infested. Walkers invaded the places left and right-- every step you take in those cities, there was a walker. 

Nowhere was safe anymore actually, not even the smaller towns like Randleman, North Carolina or Buford, Georgia were safe; the entire United States of America was a bloody hellhole of death and blood spill. Everywhere was dangerous, not just the larger cities.

Slowly, these once so kind, humble, and courteous folk turned into one's nightmare; the thing you'd only see in such horrific television shows on AMC or HBO and hellish, dystopian dreams...

The brain and flesh eating zombie.. or the undead if you want to call them that. Either way it was a deadly creature that feasted off humans and whatever it can find.

Dean Winchester, his younger brother and crush Sam Winchester, a renegade warrior of heaven named Castiel(or Cas for short, either work for him), and 'their' Nephilim boy(Well considered theirs even though he was birthed to the archangel Lucifer but come on, the guy's deadbeat, could hardly give two shits about his own son, and is a **MASSIVE** douchebag) Jack Kline had all managed to ride out the outbreak as well as the bloody storm of death and total destruction, they managed to escape the virus's groping hold... though some not as lucky as they were.

You'd think someone would be thrilled to have survived and not been turned but thing is, all life and society was now was war. 

Bloody warfare that never meets an end, constant fighting, constant struggle, mounds of blood dispersed amongst the soot and gun powder riddled earth, fleeing for your life every second you take a breath... It was hell; a ring of death every which way you turn and flood for safety and relief.

Honestly, this whole ordeal was worse than hell itself in all it's malevolent ways; it was worse than both World Wars combined, all revolutions gather up and squished into one, every mass and violent mutiny that's ever sparked and provoked destruction as well as blood, every civil war a country has fought, the Cold War even! This was worse than any event of the world's history. Hell isn't even this bad! It surely ain't overrun by a bunch of creatures who feed off the living and scavenge for any corpse they could possibly find when desperate for a feast. 

Some who actually survived though, there were multiple who made it out, were sacrificed so some redneck and selfish dumbass could get away... KIDS WERE SACRIFICED TO THE LIVING DEAD AND ABANDONED ALL BECAUSE THEY AREN'T AS STRONG AS A FULLY GROWN ADULT OR AN ABLE-BODIED TEEN! Kids for heavens sake! How could a being ever be so fucking stupid and inconsiderate?! 

This nation that was once claimed to be wealthy, powerful, civilized, and controlled fell into poverty, it fell in social class. Most were without money. This nation was anarchy, cruelty, and absolute chaos. Murder rates sky rocketed, robberies became more frequent as days went by, crime rates in general rose but who was there left to police the people- well the ones who didn't turn anyways- and keep shit under control? No one. The government was no longer in control and in charge of people anymore.... They made their decisions and they all fled(or died trying). It's up to individual folk now to govern themselves, it was anarchy. There were no more branches of the government, there were no first responders, there was no law enforcement; just the people. 

For now on it was every man for themselves. Here on out, everything was legal, no one was in charge of anyone anymore, there were no rules...

Just you and yourself...

Some did form groups though and team up together but they were mainly folk who knew each other really well or family, it was rare for a bunch of strangers who pass by each other on the blood-riddled battle field to assemble a faction amongst themselves. It's possible though. Folk have done it but that's not the main topic here.

The USA was no longer the land of opportunity, it was the land of all hell broken loose. 

America was no more..


	2. ⅰ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gates of the underworld break open and a extremely deadly virus spreads throughout the United States of America, turning all exposed and infected into brain-eating, flesh gnawing zombies, Team Free Will rides it out in the safety of the bunker only to be left stranded and fighting for their survival. Dean has feelings for Sam and Sam has feelings for Dean, neither confessed, neither going to confess but desperate times means no secrets; you know what no secrets means....
> 
> Disaster strikes which leads to Dean being bitten....
> 
> Dive into this violent story of love and blood to see what happens...
> 
> (It's gonna be the same for all just by the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say this now, if you can't take heavy swearing, violence, blood, gory imagery, or just feels... DON'T READ THIS. This is a fairly violent fanfiction! May not seem like it but trust me, it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! -Sam, the author.

This entire bloody situation itself would make an individual want to hurl themselves off the snowy summit of Mount Everest or K2, sometimes individuals would kill themselves jus to be able to feel the sweet release of being set free from the tyranny of a dangerous world like the one they formal lived in; sometimes it'd make some wish they were turned like 85% of the US's population, they believed they were better off dead and as one of the Departed than a single slab of flesh dangling from a meat hook, silently waiting for the slaughter; to feel a walkers' teeth dig into their juicy flesh and slowly, bit-by-bit, tear them to shreds. Insides hanging and torn, limbs pendulous, and blood just everywhere. People wished for that..

Whole families, not just the men but the women and children too, were turned into monsters.. some resorting to killing the other just for the sweet taste of one another's' flesh and blood. It was... awful and fairly bloody. 

(Quick A/N: Aha I see you've possibly caught the little pop cultural reference I threw in. Yes, it's from _Star Wars: Episode II- Attack of the Clones_ and I don't regret a damn thing)

The main reason the four mentioned previously(Dean, Sam, Jack, and Castiel) hadn't been turned or killed was because at the time, they had been hunkered down in the bunker when the gates of hell came crashing down and in that bloody week, the bunker had provided them safety from the outside but now, it was failing. There wasn't a point in staying anymore; there was no food, no H2O, no beer, no ventilation, and the doors wouldn't hold for long before the Departed came flooding in. They had left, they abandoned the slowly lingering away protection of the bunker and moved South; towards Dodge City and Hays. It was their only option- the walkers managed to cut the power which included the vents and the locks, they would've died anyways if they stayed! It's dangerous outside but it's also dangerous stayed somewhere that has failing protection and safety. 

The bunker had been the only place these men have ever called home but it's what happens during apocalyptic, war-torn, and bloodied times like these... Leaving was for the best anyways..


End file.
